Simplify the expression. $ (3y^{5}+3y^{3}) - ( 2y^{6}+6y^{5}+7y^{3}) $
Explanation: Distribute any negative signs. $(3y^{5}+3y^{3}) + (-2y^{6}-6y^{5}-7y^{3})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $3y^{5}+3y^{3} - 2y^{6}-6y^{5}-7y^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ + \color{#DF0030}{3 y^5} + {3 y^3} - {2 y^6} - \color{#DF0030}{6 y^5} - {7 y^3} $ Combine like terms. $ { -2 y^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ y^5} + { y^3} $ Add the coefficients. $-2y^{6}-3y^{5}-4y^{3}$